Savages
''Savages ''is a group song and the seventh song of Disney's 1995 animated feature, Pocahontas, performed by both the Indians and settlers as they prepare for war. Lyrics Part 1 Ratcliffe: What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! (Soundtrack version: "Their whole disgusting race is like a curse!") Their skin's a hellish red. They're only good when dead! They're vermin, as I said, and worse! English Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Barely even human. English Settlers: Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! English Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! (Soundtrack version: "Dirty redskin devils!") Ratcliffe and English Settlers: Now we sound the drums of war! Powhatan: This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. Kekata: Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. Native American Indians: I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages! Savages! Powhatan and Native American Indians: Barely even human. Native American Indians: Savages! Savages! Powhatan: Killers at the core. Kekata: They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. Powhatan: We must sound the drums of war. Native American Indians: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one. Then we sound the drums of war. English Settlers: Savages! Savages! Ben: Let's go get a few, men! (Soundtrack version: "Let's go kill a few, men!") Native American Indians: Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Now it's up to you, men! All: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! Part 2 Ratcliffe: This will be the day. (Let's go, men!) Powhatan: This will be the morning. (Bring out the prisoner!) Native American Indians: We will see them dying in the dust. Pocahontas: I don't know what I can do. Still, I know I've got to try. Ratcliffe and English Settlers: Now we make them pay. Pocahontas: Eagle, help my feet to fly. Native American Indians: Now without a warning. Pocahontas: Mountain, help my heart be great. Native American Indians: Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. Pocahontas: Spirits of the Earth and Sky... English Settlers and Native American Indians: It's them or us. Pocahontas: Please don't let it be too late... English Settlers and Native American Indians: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking... Native American: Savages! English Settlers: Savages! Native American Indians: Demons! English Settlers: Devils! Ratcliffe: Kill them! Native American Indians: Savages! English Settlers: Savages! Ratcliffe and English Settlers: What are we waiting for? Ratcliffe, English Settlers, and Native American Indians: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left! Pocahontas: How loud are the drums of the war? Ratcliffe, English Settlers, and Native American Indians: We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! English Settlers and Native American Indians: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums of... Pocahontas: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... English Settlers and Native American Indians War! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs